plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Active Abilities
Active Abilities are a feature exclusive to the "Special Plagues" in Plague Inc. and Plague Inc: Evolved Description Active abilities cost DNA Points and can be used for many things, such as infecting new countries. Neurax Worm = The Neurax Worm ability is called Trojan Planes. Trojan Planes are planes that contain people who are infected with the Neurax worm, who are driven by brain chemicals such as dopamine, testosterone/estrogen, and serotonin. These planes can be flown from an infected country to another country, regardless as to whether or not there is an airport based there, or whether that airport is closed. Trojan Planes will randomly appear on the map. An orange marker will appear for 10 seconds in any infected country. The player can then direct the plane to any other country. Although they do appear randomly, they can appear more frequently if the player evolves Trojan Planes abilities to do so. The tree can also be upgraded to increase the infectivity or lethality of the worm. |-| Necroa Virus = There are two active abilities in the Necroa Virus DLC: Zombie Horde and Reanimate. - Reanimate = The Reanimate ability will reanimate zombies that have already died of natural causes or have been killed. They can be dragged to any country, and require a certain amount of killed or decayed zombies. Certain abilities can be evolved to make the reanimated zombies more powerful, and gain bonuses in combat, as well as some symptoms. }} |-| Simian Flu = There are two active abilities in the Simian Flu DLC: Travel and Create Colony. Using one of these abilities will cost the player 2 DNA points for either one. - Create Colony = Create Colony is a Tier 2 active ability exclusive to the Simian Flu DLC. It allows the player to form ape colonies, which rescue other apes and protect themselves. The other benefit of having ape colonies is that they will also generate DNA bubbles. Apes can migrate to nearby colonies with the appropriate upgrades from the Ape Migration tree, and colonies may be moved by using the Travel active ability. Creating apes colonies also rises the cost to build other ones. If Gen-Sys sets up a lab in a country with a well-hidden ape colony, the lab will search for apes before starting research. They will continue harvesting apes until they give up and move to another country that has apes. }} |-| Shadow Plague = The Shadow Plague has three Active Abilities: Therianthropy, Blood Rage, and Lair. Like the Simian Flu, they can be used to directly impact the Cure Effort. However, unlike the Simian Flu, the Lair is defensible. - Blood Rage = This Blood Rage Ability can be used to cause the Vampire to attack the population of a country. This can be upgraded by evolving up to Demonic Fury. This can be used in conjunction with Therianthropy to assault and destroy Templar Bases. In addition to this, Blood Rage can be used to destroy drones sent by the Templars to destroy Vampire Lairs. - Lair = This Lair Ability allows the Vampire to build bases in countries, where it can heal. This healing can be accelerated with Lair Healing 1. Like the Simian Flu, Drones will target these structures. However, in the Shadow Plague, Blood Rage can be used to destroy Drones attempting to target the Lair. }} Trivia *There is a question mark which contains the descriptions of the active abilities. Category:Abilities Category:Active Abilities Category:Necroa Virus: Abilities Category:Simian Flu: Abilities Category:Neurax Worm: Abilities Category:Shadow Plague: Abilities